shokei shimasu
by Kagomie17
Summary: Amy is trying so hard to figure out what she is while later her parents try to put her in custody of the govt.!How will she get out? Thanks to a dream she gets out but lands in a place where she is most hunted.. in naruto! Can someone help her!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Sorry about the deletion of my last story long lost heart but I just couldn't think of what else to write and I could see the story was going no where for a few months as you all may have noticed. So I wrote this as to a new idea. Hope you guys like this sample of a story. please write to me what you think of it so far! 3 and yes, the Naruto characters will be coming in the story sooner! Thanks! ^.^**

_"Thinking"_

* * *

With the sun streaming through a bedroom window, a girl about fourteen was searching on the computer, as she has been for the past few months, for answers she desperately need and had a one out of a million chance of finding. Stressing out beyond belief she gave a sigh and leaned back against her chair staring hopelessly at the computer.

"Oh it's hopeless!" she spoke as her dirty blonde fell over her shoulder and her dark, emerald eyes filled up with tears.

Now, you wonder what could possibly be so wrong with this teenage girl who had the perfect grades, wonderful friends, amazing boyfriend, fit body, and gorgeous house. Well, you would freak out too if you found out you turned into a 5 foot tall, white wolf who could talk to animals and could destroy the whole human race with a flick of a sword. But not just any sword, the "shokei shimasu" which means to put to death.

As far as Amy knows she turns into a white wolf at midnight on the night of a crescent moon. But of coarse later on in our story she will find out this little detail but not in the most great situation. You could only imagine the hardships she is going through now considering she has yet to figure out what she is, why she is what she is , and along with no one knowing or being able to help her through this puts enough stress and fright on her as it is. In addition, as our story goes on Amy finally just left it alone for the next month deciding it was doubtful she would find any information on the issue at hand.

"Sammy! Come here boy!" I yelled.

_ "That's odd that dog never runs off…"_

I didn't try to put much thought on my little, cute German Sheppard, Sam running off. Tomorrow night is when I change into the wolf until sunrise and that's got me worked up with anxiety already.

Finally deciding he wasn't coming around I put on my converse and pull-over black, Fox sweatshirt, and grabbed a flashlight and headed out in the woods out back to look for him.

"Sammy! Come on home boy!" I started to whistle for him but still no sign of him.

_"Come on boy, where did you go?"_ I began to worry considering this really was off on his behavior.

Being pulled from her train of thought, a vicious growl was heard which caused Amy's heart to jump and race with fear.

Glancing around seeing nothing , but hearing growls and footsteps I began to step back slowly back toward the direction I came.

"S-S-Sammy? Y-You there boy?" I stuttered trying to not panic. But that all was long lost after bushes to my right started shuffling. Jumping back I eased more quickly toward the direction of the house but stopped stone cold on my feet to see the bushes shuffle again and something to be ascending out.

"S-Sammy? That you boy?" I hoped. As I stared at the animal I realized I no longer wish it was him.

Out came Sam alright but I had a feeling that his intention wasn't to come back home the friendly dog I grew up with. No…his fur standing on his neck and his white teeth bearing towards me, I don't think he wants a treat.

He crouched down growling more. I stepped back slowly hoping he won't attack I moved toward my flashlight and eased down to pick it up and stood up straight resuming to walk backwards.

Before I knew it he launched himself at me, heading for the throat. Acting hopefully soon enough, I smacked Sam's skull, knocking him to the forest floor and headed for safety of the house. Hearing him cry out I jus took that as a sign I'll be his lunch for sure if he pursue and catches me.

_"Run, run, run….don't die, don't die….I'm still a virgin for crying out loud!" _I thought while pushing myself to run faster and faster but not long I hear paws catching up.

Starting to panic, water filled my eyes blinding me partly. I closed my eyes trying to clear my vision. Hearing leaves crunching beneath our steps, I reopened my eyes and relief flooded in me upon seeing the light of the house.

The relief in me vanished as soon as it came; looking back I could see the crazed dog hot on my heels with drool dripping from his mouth craving for a bite.

Finally breaking from the wood's hold, I ran through the open field closing the distance to my safety. Glancing back for another quick look caused me to lose my balance and go head first into the dirt. I lifted myself but with a bark from behind I gain realization that it was going to be game over soon enough.

Flipping my body over, I saw my old Sammy crouched down about to leap for the kill baring his teeth at me…..

Then he leaped and opened his mouth a little going to tear some skin…..

I shut my eyes and waited to feel pain and then to feel for the first and last time death….

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING THIS SAMPLE! :D also I'm having a vote who do you think Amy should get together with in the story? (if you think I should continue writing it)**

**1)Sasuke**

**2)Itachi**

**3) both are ok**

**Please vote and tell me if you think I should continue or not on the story! THANK YOU! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER! I figured you guys didn't get enough to get what the story is really about so I hope I'll get some reviews of what you guys think! :D**

* * *

Shots of a shotgun were heard throughout the field. I felt no pain or anything really which was odd considering I should have been the deranged dog's chew toy. I cracked open one eye to see a gruesome sight in front of me. My beloved best friend dead at my feet with as so much as a bullet through his chest. I looked behind myself to see my neighbor and friend, Charley, with a shot gun in his hand and staring at the "mutt" as he would put it.

No words could form nor could I find my voice to speak anything as I tried to go over what happened. I returned my gaze back to Sammy….who was now nothing more than a body at my feet….my best friend gone…

Tears finally made there way toward my eyes as the leaked out of them and running along my cheeks. I began to finally speak.

"What h-happened?" I stuttered, trying to keep my voice even.

"I don't know, darling." He spoke quietly. Then soon walked over to me and helped my stilled body up.

I couldn't feel anything and could only stare. Charley led me back to the house where my parents were anxiously waiting. I gazed at my dead friend a bit more until could no longer see his body. I turned and was drowned in hugs from my father and kisses from my mother.

"Oh Sweetheart! We were so worried!" My mother cried, as my father let go and took my ghostly self inside as I was still in shock.

**-Back with Charley and dad-**

"What happened charley." It seemed more like a statement as Terry (Amy's father) spoke.

"The dog seemed like he was on rabies Terry, I never seen a dog around here or even a hunting dog act that way… As far as I can tell he got into something that didn't set will with his internal organs." Charley said.

Terry just looked off into the woods with a stone cold face. When he gave away no sense of movement Charley spoke again.

"Look Terry, I'm sorry about the loss and I know how much that dog seemed like family but maybe you should just get another mutt to ease the little girl's pain? I mean I know a few Blood Hounds just born near here…" When he yet to respond Charley continued, "Terry?"

Snapping out of his trance Terry glanced at Charley giving him a nod.

"Yeah…Thanks for everything. You should get on home and tend to your farm. It's getting dark and the coyotes are sure to be out" He shook his hand and left Charley to go home as he walked inside.

**-Back inside-**

"Don't you know you could have been killed? I thought we told you a hundred times not to go in the woods alone?" My mother scowled while she nursed to my scratches I got from falling.

I rolled my eyes knowing it was useless to argue with her as she was as stubborn and hardheaded as a rock. I saw my father had entered but he didn't speak a word and just went into the bedroom and closed the door like a ghost. But I was pulled away from that as a pain shot through me as I looked at my arm alerted. In my arm was a needle with my mother pushing the unknown liquid inside. I looked at her confused but all I could see was a blurry imagine as the drug took control over my senses. Before I knew it I was out cold and plunged into the darkness…

**-later in the night-**

I reawakened to find my self in bed and my room pitch black. My eyes soon readjusted to the dark. I felt disoriented and my vision was still blurry. Rubbing my eyes, my eye sight went back into focus. I held my head, trying to get the agonizing headache to stop which I found wasn't working. It all began to come back…and then I stared in horror and I thought how my mom stuck me with a needle.

_"Why did she…"_ I couldn't finish the thought as I heard voices outside my room. I got up quietly and gently put my ear next to the door to make out the conversation. The voices were very faint but clear enough for me to hear.

"I told you this would happen…" I could hear my father faintly whisper.

"Terry…how could we even tell her? I didn't want to lose her! Especially now considering the circumstances. We have to tell her something. Soon enough she could change."

"You think I wanted our baby to become a…a…a monster! If we let her live…she'll kill us all…" Terry said with some sadness embed in his voice.

"N-No! Don't you even think to…"

"What other choice do we have? You expect her to overcome this? She is starting to show dear! Did you not see what Sam was about to do to her? You and I both know what has to be done…besides Charley is starting to get suspicious…"

_"I couldn't make sense of it all but I don't like the sound of things that's for sure." _I thought with worry as I continued to listen to it all.

"Maybe she's different." I heard my mother whisper.

"No. None of them were, so how can we be so sure about her?" My father argued.

"Well…" my mother tried to interject but my father spoke with anger and lack of patience.

"We have no choice Shelby (Amy's mother's name) she must be put down-"

I pulled away from the door with shock, confusion, and fear all swelled up inside me. Where they going to kill me?

_"Well… I can't just wait here to find out." _So I did the only thing I thought to do. I started packing and grabbed everything necessary and hoped things will go along smoothly.

After an hour of packing, I got dressed in some blue jean shorts, tank top, and finished off with sneakers and my pull over. Looking out my bedroom window I could see it was probably about midnight. Thinking this is probably the best time to leave I grabbed my bag and sneaked out the window. Not planning on were to go I knew I had enough money to last at least five months if I use it wisely.

Finally crossing through Charley's ranch, I almost made it to his barn where I could steal a horse a black BMW drove by so I hid behind his heard of cattle hoping they'll block my body from being seen. I stood there anxious for it to continue but as I peered toward its direction it stopped at my parents place much to my confusion.

**-At Amy's parent's house-**

"Terry! He's here!" Shelby yelled for her husband.

Terry came around the corner, opening the door for their guest.

"I'm glad you could come Mr. Ozera" Shelby greeted with a hint of sadness washing over her as she remembered his purpose.

"Pleasure to be here. So where's the little monster?" Ozera asked with no hesitation.

As Shelby opened her mouth to protest, Terry shot her a glare, telling her not to speak.

"She's in her room. Should be waking up about now." Terry answered.

" 'It' is to be demolished immediately, if you still want to be alive. So I think this should be perfect for the kill" Ozera spoke as he pulled out a rifle.

Shelby's eyes widen but yet reminded herself that this is what should have been done a long time ago and walked into the bedroom not wanting to her or see it. Terry on the other hand, Showed Mr. Ozera to Amy's room but to find she is long gone. Both looked with astonishment at the empty bed,

"Where'd she go?" he roared.

**-Back at Charley's barn-**

I had a bad feeling about the whole scene which worsened as she could faintly hear her father yell and could see her father and the unknown man rush outside looking around frantically.

_"They must be looking for me! I gotta hide!"_ I panicked, while rushing up Charley's back door knocking on the door hurriedly . To my almost relief he answered.

"Amy? What are you doing here this time at night? Or should I say morning?" Charley questioned still trying to adjust to the darkness of the night.

"Please just let me in Charley! I need a place to hide!" I said in a hush tone, then peering to see both my father and the man coming toward the house I was located at. "I don't have much time! Please!" I begged, praying he'll understand.

"Ok, hurry in and hide under the clothing in the closet by the front door! Don't move until I say so? Ok?" She said as he rushed me inside, showing me the way.

"Oh! Thank you!" I hugged him quickly before I buried myself in the mountain of clothing but at least most of it wasn't dirty…right?

I heard him close the door and so there I waited with my stomach turning with fear and anxiety.

-On the outside of the door-

A knock could be heard and Charley hesitantly answered.

"Oh, Terry. What's with the 2 a.m. wake up call?" the man with Terry, gazed at Charley with suspicion.

"We are looking for Amy. She ran away and we need to find her, you know where she is?" Terry peered around Charley trying to see if he stowed her away somewhere knowing he could be the kind of person.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen your…" Before Charley could finish, he was at gun point by Ozera.

"Your lying you filthy farmer. Tell me where the monster is and I won't shoot" Ozera spat with venom. Charley narrowed his eyes at the creepy man and just pat in his face. Before Terry or anyone could stop him, Ozera pulled the trigger and blew Charley's head off without hesitation. Terry stared in utter horror at the gruesome picture in front of him and then looked toward Mr. Ozera's direction only find him not there but tearing up Charley's house looking for Amy.

**-Back in the Closet-**

I tried my best not to sob too loudly as I knew they killed Charley. I could hear someone going through the house trying to find me I presume. I didn't know what to do, I was so frightened I couldn't as so much as think. I covered my ears and cried silently hoping to find some sort of comfort from the darkness.

Strangely, after a while, I did. I heard no more noises, no more gun fire, nothing. In fact, I had a gooey, warm feeling all around and over my body. I no longer felt itchy, smelly clothing closing me in, I felt like I was floating in air. As my eyes fluttered open, I realized I was actually in air…or more like in space kinda. White, shining little stars was floating with me…it was…beautiful.

I began to test my body to see if I could move it, which I found I could. As I began to really observe the strange setting, at my feet it began to fade and put me back down in the world. When I reached the ground, I found it was not the world I came from. It was also day time, which concluded I was defiantly not even in my own state.

_"Where am I?"_ I thought. I looked around but didn't find much but more and more trees.

After a while of walking and tumbling through the weird forest I finally found a dirt road that looked safe to walk through. Staring down the path I began to walk with my bag slung over my shoulder and hoped I wouldn't see my father or that man along the way.

**-An hour later-**

Settling myself on the ground off the road, I began to rest growing tired of walking. But that wore off as I heard a rustling from the bushes. I jumped back and stared at them in alert but I'll admit I was a little scared to see who was after me next…

But who stepped out was not what I expected…

"Amy? Oh my God Amy!" The said stranger hugged me. He seemed friendly but I was still scared.

"Who are you?"

He soon let go of me and gave me a goofy grin which seemed somewhat familiar.

"Don't tell me you don't know who I am?"

…..I still had no clue.

"Last year I ripped up your earphones, so you put me outside. It's me Sammy, Amy." He still kept grinning but my face turned white as snow.

"S-Sam? B-But how? You tried to kill me!" I shouted anger yet sad, "Then Charley shot you! You should be dead!"

"Look, I never meant to harm you but I left that dog's body and came here. I never intended for the cold mutt to kill you. I'm sorry Amy!" closing me in another hug.

"I'll explain everything along the way ok? Just please trust me Amy." Sadness was shown in everyway possible on himself.

"Alright…Sammy." Smiling, I grabbed my bag and walked with him along the road, hoping, I'll be safe for a little bit or at least…for now.

**-2 hours later-**

"Where are we going?" I questioned, while getting a piggyback ride from my best friend Sammy. As time went by, Sam told me everything. What I am, where I am (Naruto world), why my father and the other man, whose name I found out later was Mr. Ozera, were looking for me which wasn't to my surprise that they wanted to kill me. But there was still one more question I needed to ask.

"Well, there's a village not too far from here. We should be there here in a few more minutes if we keep going at this rate." Sam responded.

… " Sam?" I see he peered his lovely blue eyes at me so I continued, "Why didn't they tell me? My parents." I looked to the ground, feeling uncomfortable thinking about my betraying parents wanting to kill me.

"They didn't want to believe you were destined to be what you are now. They wanted you to be like them, human. But your grandmother passed that gene to you and it was destined from there. They soon assigned me to look after you, to make sure you were growing as any other human girl but I smelled it from the start that you didn't have a chance at humanity. Of coarse you didn't ask for this Amy but it's how things are meant to be and I'm sorry to say you have no choice but to accept it. Amy, I'm here to help you and guide you through this ok?" Giving me a smile he returned his gaze back towards the road.

As he spoke all this I noticed he was true to every word he said. In a way I was glad he is here. Knowing I had my best friend….my brother…..back. He seemed like the wise, helping brother I never had. I was pleased to say I had someone to help me.

"Thank you, Sam." Leaning my head against his back, I knew I was in good hands for the moment.

…

I felt cool sheets under me with a warm blanket on top. I opened my eyes to see Sam on the balcony of what to me looks like a hotel room. I pushed the blankets off and walked out into the cool night air and walked next to him. When I glanced at him he was smiling with his eyes closed enjoying the cool wind that blew in the air.

"It's nice…Getting to talk to you again." He looked toward my way, chuckling at my confused face.

"Again?"

"Well, I guess you couldn't remember everything as a child. We used to talk when you and I were pups. You'd always say the funniest things" smiling at the memory, I myself tried to remember the lost memory…

Then it hit me.

"So when I would always tell you about nightmares and bullies, those days weren't just my imagination?" shaking his head in response, I smiled remembering the days…when I had no immortal issues, when…when my parents loved me.

Sam must have noticed my smile falling because in an instant he was the loving dog I remember growing up with. Tears cam falling out of my eyes as I hugged Sam and wished things could of just been as happy as those days.

Looking into the night sky at the full moon, knowing the third night from now would be when I changed back into the wolf. I just wish the days would go by more slowly.

That night I slept peacefully somewhat with Sam (as a dog) right by my side.

* * *

**THERE YOU GUYS GO! :D well I hope you guys liked it so far! ^.^ **

**Please review so I get an idea of what you guys thought of the story! :)**

**Same voting as last: Who should Amy be with?**

**a) Itachi**

**b) sasuke**

**c) either or other**

**thank! ^.^**


End file.
